


Дай мне приказ быть в порядке

by Blacki



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Genital Piercing, Hurt/Comfort, Natasha breaks the Winter Soldier out of the Red Room, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Rape/Non-con, Recovery, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dental gore, intimacy is the greatest mission of all, standard Winter Soldier trauma umbrella, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Наталья Алиановна Романова вырывается из Красной Комнаты под командованием Зимнего Солдата. Или это она командует им?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 23
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Дай мне приказ быть в порядке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [command me to be well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433509) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos), [piglet_illustrations (thefilthiestpiglet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/piglet_illustrations). 



Смерть Елены стала последней каплей. Не причиной, нет; в глубине души Наталья очень давно планировала это убийство. Но день, когда их куратор прикончил Елену, стал днем его смерти. Как только он упал на цементный пол рядом с телом Елены, Наталья взяла его оружие и вышла из комнаты, будто ведомая невидимой силой. Она не вытирала следы слёз на щеках; они высохнут сами по себе.

План и тактика рождались в ее сознании прямо на ходу. Все то, что замечала и годами хранила в глубинах памяти, миллион мелких деталей, которые теперь выплывали на поверхность, чтобы помочь ей беспрепятственно продвигаться по базе. Как в видеоигре, в которую она сотни раз играла в детстве, и забыла — только для того, чтобы вспомнить теперь, когда против неё были настоящие враги.

Зачистка всей Красной Комнаты заняла у нее шесть дней. Многие из них были потрачены на ожидание, когда люди высунутся из своих убежищ, разберут баррикады, выглянут в коридоры. Они всегда ломались раньше неё. Помимо всего прочего, Красная Комната научила её терпению. Двери открывались, нерешительно скрипнув. Наталья смотрела, как они открываются, неподвижно и настороженно, будто паук в углу. "Думаю, она ушла" становились печально известными последними словами для многих.

Конечно, кое-что шло не так; к тому времени, как она зачистила самый нижний этаж — минус пятый, тёмное прибежище лабораторий и хирургических кабинетов, которые даже она посетила всего дважды за свою карьеру, — кровь сочилась у нее из раны в боку и она была покрыта синяками, уже становящимися синевато-желтыми. Левый глаз плохо закрывался, кровь стекала в другой из пореза на голове. Тем не менее, в её сознании звучал голос из игры: "ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ! ВЫ ПОБЕДИЛИ!"

Вокруг царили тишина и безмолвие. Стены были металлическими, пол — голый бетон. Над головой мерцали бледные неоновые огни. Она стояла босиком, совершенно неподвижно, сжимая пистолет, расправив плечи и выпрямив спину. Там, где она проходила, оставались кровавые отпечатки ног, но это было уже не важно. Если в подземельях ещё скрывались живые люди, она хотела, чтобы они её выследили; это было гораздо проще, чем играть с ними в прятки.

Но ее подсознание подсказывало, что в живых не осталось никого. Оно добросовестно подсчитывало падавшие тела. Все были мертвы. Все они были мертвы.

Она остановилась перед массивной стальной дверью. Толще, чем в безопасной комнате, достаточно толстой, чтобы взрывчатка могла уничтожить всё, что внутри. Только она была приоткрыта.

Наталья бросила туда горсть гравия. Никаких искр, никакого электричества. Она толкнула дверь и отступила назад, без колебаний целясь внутрь. Дверь открылась медленно, с надрывным скрежетом гигантских петель.

— O bozhe, — прошептала Наталья, не сумев удержаться.

_Агент был на базе._

Её затрясло от запоздалого шока. О, как близка она была к смерти. Если бы она знала, то никогда бы не попыталась. Она бы даже, не дрогнув, смотрела, как умирает Елена. Но она не знала. И они его не отправили. Почему? Ей не суждено было узнать причину. Вероятно, паника, растерянность и нерешительность помешали грамотно осуществить руководство. Они просто не посмели использовать его самостоятельно, без приказа. Это уже не имело значения. Он был здесь, но его не задействовали.

Он сидел, пристегнутый ремнями, с электрошоковым прибором на голове. У его ног темнела лужа мочи, а в воздухе стоял густой запах кала. Шесть дней. Ни один человек не смог бы прожить столько без воды. Но Агент смог, хотя и был истощен обезвоживанием, а его кровь, скорее всего, загустела, как паста, прямо в венах. Интересно, сколько бы ещё он оставался в живых, если бы она его не нашла?

Она шагнула вперед, все ещё не опуская пистолет и целясь в него. Он медленно перевел взгляд на нее. Сердце Натальи бешено колотилось в груди. Он даже не потерял сознание.

Капа валялась на полу, но, несмотря на то, что он мог говорить, он просто смотрел, как она приближается. Ее трясло от ужаса, и это было глупо. Его удерживали титановые наручники и скобы на ногах. Его голова была поднята и откинута назад. На щеках шестидневная щетина, волосы слиплись от пота, глаза глубоко запали, взгляд казался затуманенным и рассеянным.

Он был в своем крио-костюме, что означало, что они только что вытащили его из резервуара, когда зазвучали первые сигналы тревоги. Наталью снова поразил тот факт, что если бы она начала убивать час спустя — всего час — она была бы уже мертва.

Она сглотнула, затем внезапно сократила расстояние в три быстрых шага и прижала пистолет к его лбу.

Никогда больше у неё не будет такого шанса. Если она просто оставит его здесь, он доживёт до тех пор, пока не прибудет подкрепление из Москвы, пока его снова не заставят функционировать; и даже если он будет при смерти, они найдут способ вернуть его, закачать воду и жизнь обратно в его тело, как уже делали сотни раз, он будет охотиться за ней до конца времен, он никогда не остановится, он же чудовище...

Дуло пистолета уперлось ему в лоб. Она надавила пальцем на спусковой крючок, готовая сделать выстрел. Он долго смотрел на нее, потом закрыл глаза.

Она убрала пистолет.

Он снова открыл глаза, что было нелегко из-за того, насколько они загноились. Он был настолько обезвожен, что красная вмятина на лбу исчезала медленно. _Шесть дней_ , снова подумала она. _Шесть дней_.

Он следил за ней взглядом, когда она сходила к упаковке с водой в углу, оставленной там, где он мог ее видеть; Боже, это же пытка, шесть гребаных дней! — и забрала бутылку. Он наблюдал, как она вернулась, как откручивала крышку внезапно задрожавшими руками. Пистолет она зажала под мышкой, как неопытный новобранец. Даже когда она дала ему воды, он продолжил просто смотреть на нее, будто она была недостойна сделать это для него.

— Пей, — сказала она, прижимая бутылку к его нижней губе.

Он подчинился, его кадык дергался при каждом глотке. Она подождала, пока он выпьет всё, потом подошла к пульту управления, все еще не сводя с него глаз. Гидравлика зашипела, когда она выпустила его из кресла.

Он не двигался, только смотрел, как она возвращается.

— Вместе, — затаив дыхание, сказала она. Это было похоже на кражу ядерной ракеты. — Я с тобой. Ты понимаешь?

Он уставился на нее. Боже, сердце готово было проломить ей ребра. Она подумала, что он слишком плохо соображает, чтобы говорить.

— Кивни, если понимаешь.

Он медленно кивнул.

***

К тому времени, как они выбрались из подвала, голова Агента, казалось, немного прояснилась. Он взял себе одежду куратора, которую она сняла для него с трупа. Вооружился, не задумываясь, четко и профессионально, машинально принялся устанавливать заряды взрывчатки, методично обходя здание и, не говоря ни слова, встретил её у выхода.

Он ни разу не обернулся, когда они брели прочь от руин здания и потом три дня скитались по Сибирской пустыне. Он продолжал смотреть вперед, шагая сквозь снег. Одним своим присутствием он удерживал Наталью от мыслей о том, что она наделала и что теперь будет. Она могла думать только о нем. Ей с трудом верилось, что он идёт рядом с ней; казалось, что она шагает рядом с диким зверем, который просто ещё не обратил внимания на неё. За эти три дня он ничего не сказал, и она — тоже, на случай, если он всё же заметит её и атакует, просто за то, что осмелилась находиться в его присутствии.

Наталья видела его в бою один раз, много лет назад, после того, как определила цель, которую он должен был уничтожить. Он прошел мимо неё, держа в руках оружие, которым только что пользовался, и жар ствола обжег её кожу. Она видела, как его рука блеснула на холодном свете, видела его темные защитные очки. Когда он сделал второй выстрел, его волосы разметало от взрыва. Он принял отдачу ракетной установки, даже не покачнувшись.

И он казнил трёх вдов: одну - на поле боя и двух - после миссии. Она не видела этого, узнала уже потом. По ночам она лежала без сна, гадая, каково это — быть убитой им. Будет ли это выстрел на расстоянии или он прикоснется к ней, чтобы прикончить. Холодным лезвием, удавкой или, может быть, собственными руками; схватит за волосы или шею. Его пальцы — последнее, что она почувствует.

Человек, которого она видела сейчас, был таким же грозным, как и в её воспоминаниях, но таким тихим. Причина была не только в том, как он двигался, и не в молчании. Его переполняло безмолвие. Отстранённость. Казалось, она могла бы оставить его сидеть на снегу и вернуться через три дня и обнаружить на том же месте — припудренного порошей, потерянного в бездонных мыслях. И она не могла забыть, как он закрыл глаза под дулом ее пистолета. Воспоминание не отпускало ее. Агент не закрывал глаз. Агент смотрел на тебя до тех пор, пока не выполнит свою миссию, пока лёд не застилал его взор.

***

В конце концов они нашли город, угнали машину и добрались на ней до самого побережья. Наталья принимала все решения, от чего находилась все время в напряжении. Ей казалось, будто она проходит какой-то длительный тест. А Агент лишь наблюдал за ней, как ей казалось, с одобрением, потому что не видел причины брать командование на себя. Он так и не сказал ей ни слова.

Она не собиралась оставаться в России. Когда-то она была патриотом, возможно, когда еще была подростком, до того, как была казнена первая из вдов, когда еще считала, что идеалы стоят жертв, но теперь всё кончено. Перебраться за океан было единственным способом почувствовать себя в относительной безопасности, и поездка в Америку казалась вполне логичной. Она предала свою страну, так что имело смысл присоединиться к другой команде. И её учили, как слиться с толпой. Ей будет не сложно снова обрести почву под ногами.

Агент не возражал. Он последовал за ней, что, должно быть, означало, что он тоже одобрил этот план. Он молчал.

***

Работоспособность вдов обеспечивалась тренировками, избиениями и, самое главное, наркотиками. Организм Натальи вывел их вместе с потом, пока они ехали в трюме хлипкого грузового судна, направлявшегося к нефтеналивному терминалу в Нью-Брансуике. Она не заметила приближения обморока — списала на морскую болезнь, пока не упала на колени и не потеряла контроль над своим телом.

Три дня она не знала, где находится. В галлюцинациях к ней приходила Елена с серебряными волосами, которая умоляла ее вернуться, подождать еще немного. Её мучали приступы паранойи, она ожидала, что металлическая рука вот-вот выдавит из неё жизнь. _Глупая маленькая девчонка, ты показала ему свою слабость…_

Но Агент все еще не двигался, расположившись таким образом, чтобы можно было наблюдать за единственным выходом, и следил за ней краем глаза. Его взгляд, которые до сих пор казался пустым или усталым, теперь выглядел настороженным. Из-за неё? В бреду она подумала — со странным чувством ясности — что он пытается понять её; что это всё, что он пытался сделать с того самого момента, как впервые увидел её.

Она дрожала всем телом, обливаясь потом, и теперь, когда лихорадка отступила, ей пришло в голову, что она смертельно замерзла. Они находились рядом с двигателями, которые распространяли в трюме маслянистое тепло, но от качки в трюм регулярно врывались потоки ледяного воздуха; её измученное болезнью тело неспособно было долго сопротивляться таким перепадам температуры.

— Не мог бы ты, — сказала она, и ее горло так сжалось, что ей пришлось замолчать и откашляться. Было безумием просить его о чем-то, привлекать его внимание, но они были вместе. Он был с ней. Она сказала это, и он кивнул. Они были командой. Она могла просить. — Не мог бы ты помочь мне согреться?..

Он вылез из своего угла, подошёл к ней, схватил за талию и поцеловал.

Наталья укусила его за язык и с такой силой ударила в солнечное сплетение, что он отшатнулся, приложился об стену и снова соскользнул на пол.

Она вскочила, готовая выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи, но он не попытался снова приблизиться, просто смотрел на неё широко раскрытыми, испуганными глазами.

Это потрясло её еще больше, чем поцелуй: его страх был таким внезапным и таким очевидным.

Мысли стремительно закрутились у нее в голове в попытке понять, что только что произошло. Она привыкла, что мужчины пользовались ей в Красной Комнате. Но здесь? Сейчас? Когда она была больна и покрыта потом? Она не понимала. Не понимала, пока не сообразила, о чём она только что просила: "согрей меня".

Желчь снова подступила к горлу. Не столько из-за того, что этот приказ означал для него, сколько из-за того, как бездумно он повиновался ему. О, Боже.

Все это время она видела себя его ученицей, надеялась, что его молчание означало похвалу. Но нет. Он понятия не имел, кто она такая. Он понятия не имел, что долгие годы преследовал её во сне и кошмарах. Он ничего не понимал, не понимал, что произошло. Она сказала следовать, и он последовал за ней.

Он думал, что _она_ его куратор.

— Послушай меня, — сказала она. Ее затошнило от собственного идиотизма; она едва справилась с этим. Сначала главное. — Никогда больше так не делай. Понимаешь? Кивни.

Он кивнул.

От его готовности повиноваться ее затошнило снова — насколько надо было быть глупой, чтобы понять это только сейчас. Ей стало страшно. Она будто прошла в кабину пилота и поняла, что там никого нет, что ей следовало бы управлять воздушным судном все это время и то, что они не разбились до сих пор, было всего лишь счастливой случайностью.

— Когда я говорю "согрей меня", это значит "помоги мне не умереть от холода". — Она подошла к нему и встряхнула засаленное покрывало, поверх которого они сидели, затем накинула ему на плечи и скользнула под него, обхватив за талию. — Примерно вот так.

Он был очень напряжён. Она подумала о том, как бы сама отреагировала, если бы кто-то отдал ей приказ, который она неправильно поняла. Она подумала о том, какой реакции она бы ждала на свою ошибку.

Пару мгновений она развлекала себя абсурдной мыслью о том, чтобы наказать его. Но это было всё равно что поймать снежинку; стоило сосредоточиться, и эта мысль тут же бесследно исчезла.

— Я неправильно сформулировала, — сказала она. — Мой приказ ввел тебя в заблуждение. Но теперь мы разобрались, и подобной ошибки больше не повторится. Верно?

Он снова осторожно кивнул.

***

Они выскользнули из корабля до того, как тот вошел в гавань, где служба досмотра груза усложнила бы их побег. Пока же все было легко: всё, что от них потребовалось — это выбраться ночью на мостик и прыгнуть в воду.

Агент не колебался, когда она велела ему раздеться догола и прыгнуть в Северный Ледовитый океан. Она последовала его примеру, погрузившись в чёрную воду. Температура была такой же смертоносной, как пуля. Но Вдовы были обучены сражаться даже с пулевыми ранениями. Кроме того, они были натренированы выносить сильный холод. Агент — тем более.

Вскоре они уже выбрались на сушу, окоченевшие и онемевшие от холода. Наталья упаковала их одежду в непромокаемую сумку вместе с деньгами и едой, которых хватило бы на то, чтобы найти гостиницу. Она всё спланировала. Кроме металлической руки агента.

Чёрт, подумала она, видя, как он выходит из воды на пляж, заваленный мусором и гниющими водорослями. Его тело было болезненно бледным, за исключением левого плеча, красного и воспаленного. Взгляд скользнул вниз, и она замерла. В его члене и яйцах поблескивал металлический пирсинг.

Какое-то мгновение она смотрела на него, потом отвела взгляд, внезапно устыдившись, когда сильный ветер впился в её обнаженное тело. Кожа покрылась мурашками, щеки пылали. Зрелище пирсинга не отпускало ее Он тоже мог вызвать обморожение. Дальше она не хотела думать.

Не осознавая, какие эмоции его вид вызвал у нее, Агент расстегнул молнию на водонепроницаемой сумке, и они снова оделись. Это заняло всего две минуты; у обоих были длинные волосы, с которых текло по спине, поэтому она собрала свои волосы в пучок с помощью прутика. Затем сделала это и для Агента, когда тот в замешательстве посмотрел на нее после того, как она приказала ему сделать то же самое. Когда они оба были одеты, и им больше не грозила смерть от переохлаждения, она повела его по дороге прочь от гавани. Он последовал за ней. Он всегда следовал за ней. Он делал всё, что она говорила.

К концу дня они добрались до маленького городка, купили еду и припасы — ну, она купила, пока он стоял у двери — и забронировали дерьмовый номер в мотеле. Кончики пальцев Натальи горели и зудели от холода. Она продолжала думать о том, каково приходится ему: следы переохлаждения на плече были гораздо более обширными и тяжелыми, а на гениталиях — гораздо более интимными.

Пирсинг не давал ей покоя весь день. Агент не работал под прикрытием, что означало, что эти “дополнения” предназначались для удовольствия его кураторов. Но... — Наталья мысленно настояла на своем, — Агент — не тот, кого можно изнасиловать. Дело даже не в том, что он мужчина; представлять его голым, липким и задыхающимся… это просто не имело смысла. Он не был даже достаточно человеком, чтобы с ним могло случится нечто подобное. Он был оружием, легендой, призраком. И он был так тих, она даже представить себе не могла, как он притворяется, что согласен, как вдова, или умоляет и плачет, как заключенный. Он мог только терпеть, немо и безучастно.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, когда они заперли за собой дверь отеля. Там была одна двуспальная кровать, но сейчас у неё не было времени беспокоиться об этом. — Снимай всё.

Он подчинился, а потом ждал, пока она рылась в пластиковых пакетах, стоя и сияя всеми своими шрамами. Все его тело будто состояло из острых выступов, твердых плоскостей и бледных растянутых рубцов. Его кормили не так хорошо, как Вдов. Наталья было тяжело всё это замечать. Она достала флакон розового лосьона с каламином и протянула ему.

Как всегда, он просто молча посмотрел на ее руку.

— Возьми и вотри в свое плечо, — огрызнулась она.

Он взял крошечную бутылочку, осторожно открыл её и плеснул немного себе в руку. Пока он занимался своим левым плечом, она достала плоскогубцы, отчего он напрягся, хоть и не смотрел на неё. По какой-то причине это разозлило её ещё больше.

— Сядь на кровать и раздвинь ноги, — сказала она.

Он подчинился снова.

Наталье вдруг поняла, что он понятия не имел, что она собирается делать, но все равно повиновался, покорно принимая, что его ждет. Тёмные волосы свисали ему на лицо. Она с минуту смотрела на него.

Когда костяшки её пальцев побелели на ручках плоскогубцев от напряжения, она вдруг замахнулась на него.

— Почему ты просто сидишь, как тупой? — закричала она, и её голос окреп, как океанские волны в шторм, — Почему ты просто сидишь здесь и все мне позволяешь?

Когда она опустила плоскогубцы, Агент закрыл голову левой рукой; полетели искры.

— Скажи что-нибудь! — кричала она, и слезы ярости катились у нее по лицу. — Блядь, скажи что-нибудь! Ты должен быть кулаком Красной Комнаты! Смертью! Призраком! — Она продолжала бить и бить его; искры летели с каждым ударом. — Ты убил Аню, Софию и Катерину! Почему ты молчишь? Почему ты позволяешь мне водить тебя за собой, как гребаную собаку?

Она думала, что вместе с Агентом станет непобедимой. С его защитой она могла ничего не бояться. Вся эта сила, которой она боялась и которой восхищалась всю свою жизнь — была на ее стороне. Затем она поняла, что он повинуется ей, и, несмотря на шок, ощущение непобедимости должно было удвоиться, утроиться, так как оказалось, что она владеет оружием, может направлять его куда угодно — они были не вместе, он подчинялся ей.

Вместо этого у неё не осталось ничего, ничего, кроме голого мужчины на кровати, способного лишь жалко защищаться от её побоев. Последний удар сотряс всё его тело; веточка выпала из пучка, который тут же распустился, тёмные волосы осыпались ему на лицо. Гнев Натальи рассеялся. Она опустила плоскогубцы, начала задыхаться, а потом вдруг разрыдалась.

Он вовсе не был оружием. Он был просто ещё одним рабом. И они морили его голодом, насиловали и заставляли умолять, как и её. И они сломали его до такой степени, что он даже не мог всерьез защищаться, если бы ей вздумалось забить его плоскогубцами до смерти.

Он ничего не сказал, пока она стояла и плакала. Даже не опустил руку, которой защищал себе лицо.

Еще долго она не могла успокоиться.

Но когда наконец смогла, она вытерла лицо, глубоко вздохнула и резко протянула ему плоскогубцы. 

— Бери. Сделай это сам.

Он медленно опустил руку и посмотрел на неё с еще большей тревогой.

— Давай, — настойчиво сказала она, всё ещё прерывисто дыша. — Пирсинг. Избавься от него.

Медленно, очень медленно он потянулся к плоскогубцам. Всего несколько часов назад она ощутила бы трепет и страх, увидев в его руках что-то похожее на оружие, но теперь ничего не почувствовала, только усталость. Она больше не боялась его. Так или иначе, это было похоже на потерю части себя.

Также ужасно медленно он приложил плоскогубцы к пирсингу. Она услышала слабый щелчок металла под лезвием. Он вытащил его — и ему действительно пришлось вытаскивать, как выдергивают гвоздь из стены. Потекла тонкая струйка крови. Всё это время он не издавал ни звука.

— Как давно он у тебя? — спросила она.

Он ничего не ответил. Его гениталии всё ещё кровоточили, темная кровь медленно стекала по покрывалу.

— У тебя есть ещё?

Он посмотрел на неё с еще большим беспокойством, как будто боялся вопроса.

И тут он открыл рот.

Она почувствовала, как ее лицо исказилось от ужаса, прежде чем сообразила, что стоит лучше следить за собой. Во рту и челюсти виднелся металлический обруч с маленькой полоской, прижатой к языку. Устройство оставляло ему достаточно свободы действий, чтобы глотать. Но он не мог говорить.

Вот почему он молчал.

Она медленно подошла к нему, не в силах моргнуть, от шока все казалось таким простым. 

— Мне придется сделать это самой.

Что-то промелькнуло в его взгляде. Но он был слишком измучен, чтобы это можно было назвать надеждой. Может быть, неверие, что она действительно это сделает. "Как давно у него во рту эта хрень?" — подумала она со слабой истерикой.

— Открой рот как можно шире, — сказала она, опускаясь на колени на кровать и сжав его подбородок.

Прежде чем начать, она заметила, что он смотрит на нее со странной, пугающей сосредоточенностью. Она вдруг вспомнила, как он держал глаза открытыми, когда включали машину для обнуления. В этот момент она с глубокой уверенностью поняла, что один из кураторов однажды приказал ему не закрывать глаза, пока его пытают, и с тех пор он никогда их не закрывал.

— Ты можешь закрыть глаза, если хочешь, — сказала она и увидела это снова, эту вспышку во взгляде, прежде чем его веки опустились.

***

Дело было не самым неприятным. Ей пришлось засунуть пальцы глубоко ему в рот, чтобы металлические осколки не отрикошетили в горло. Затем нужно было вынуть металлическую дугу с неба, болезненно медленно скользящую, заливающую рот кровью; и ту, что застряла в челюстной кости, вросла в неё. В конце концов, она просто отломила её как можно ближе; остались острые края, которые тыкались в язык, но она не могла надеяться обпилить их, не порезав десны.

Она принесла из ванной маленькую емкость для мусора и поставила на кровать, чтобы он мог плевать туда кровь. Когда она сдвинулась на матрасе, кровянистая слюна плеснулась внутри, оставив красный след на белых пластмассовых стенках.

Агент дрожал от боли и нервного истощения. Кровь стекала по его обнаженной груди. Он так и не закричал.

— Мы закончили, — сказала она после долгого ужасного молчания. — Больше я ничего не могу сделать.

Он открыл глаза. Она выбросила последние кусочки металла в ведро. Агент задержал дыхание, затем пошевелил челюстью, языком и несколько раз сглотнул.

— Spasibo, — сказал он очень тихо.

Звук его голоса вовсе не шокировал ее так сильно, как она ожидала. Он был тихим и хриплым, но нормальным. Ни глухого призрачного шёпота, ни рычания чудовища. Он всё ещё был обнажен — по крайней мере, колотые раны между ног затянулись, но он истекал кровью, а покрывало под ним было испорчено до неузнаваемости.

— Не благодари меня. Я не твой куратор, — сказала Наталья по-английски. Они в Северной Америке. Нужно притвориться, что русского никогда не существовало.

Он пожал плечами, глядя в ведро, где куски металла плавали в крови, как внутренности механизированного зверя. Наталья ожидала от него не этой реакции.

— У нас больше нет кураторов, — надавила она. — Я убила их всех неделю назад. Помнишь? Мы установили заряды, чтобы разрушить здание.

Он медленно кивнул и прохрипел:

— Хорошая работа. 

Она моргнула. Одобрение от Агента, когда она перестала этого ожидать. Внезапно ей захотелось рассмеяться, и пришлось прикусить щеку. Это заставило его поднять глаза, немного расширенные от удивления. Неопределенности.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила она.

Он ничего не ответил. Он не знал.

Наталья предложила:

— Выбери сам.

Теперь он выглядел испуганным.

— Или я могу выбрать.

Страх в его глазах немного отступил, теперь он выглядел выжидающим. Она ненадолго задумалась.

— Яша?

— А я буду Наташей. — ей тоже захотелось ласковое имя.

Он открыл рот, но заговорил не сразу. Как будто нужно было вытащить слова откуда-то из глубины. 

— Не получится. 

— Что? Имя?

— Побег. Не получится. — Ему не больше тридцати пяти, но сейчас он выглядел очень старым. — Они всегда ловят.

Она моргнула и сказала: 

— Ты убил Аню, когда она сбежала. Теперь ты сбежал.

Он покачал головой. 

— Меня тоже поймали.

— Ты... ты уже сбегал?

Это было невозможно представить — он был так тих и подавлен. Он не осмеливался ни есть, ни пить без её разрешения. Он просидел в орудии пыток шесть дней, не пытаясь освободиться. Он не умолял, когда она приставила пистолет к его лбу.

— Думаю, да, — пробормотал он.

Его рука перекалибровалась, серебряная рябь выталкивала кровь, заставляя её просачиваться между пластинами.

***

Он принял душ — она специально разрешила ему согреться, потому что не думала, что он включит горячую воду, если станет принимать собственные решения. Потом она сама ушла в душ, и после такого количества холода, ужаса и крови, ей показалось, что жизнь вернулась в ее тело. Она всё ещё не могла думать о том, откуда пришла и куда пойдет дальше. Она не могла заглянуть внутрь себя; когда она пыталась, то видела только его.

Её это устраивало. Она не спешила противостоять остальным.

Когда она вышла, он уже снял мокрое покрывало — одеяло под ним тоже было в крови, но не казалось промокшим насквозь. И простыни под ним были чистыми и сухими. Он снова надел брюки и ботинки и, сидя на кровати, наносил лосьон на металлическое плечо. Всё это казалось маленькой революцией, потому что она не отдавала ему ни одного из этих приказов.

Она оделась так, чтобы он мог видеть — для неё это не имело значения, да он и не смотрел, — потом взяла веточку, выпавшую из его волос, и показала ему.

— Хочешь, я тебя научу? — спросила она. — Как забрать волосы в пучок?

Он посмотрел на нее и сказал:

— Да.

Она показала ему как. После двух или трех попыток ему это удалось, и он медленно провел рукой по голой шее. Наташа — она взяла себе это имя, и она сделает его своим — Наташа продолжала смотреть на него.

— Мне снилось, как ты убьешь меня, — сказала она.

На секунду его взгляд остановился на ней. 

— Хорошие сны?

Он был Агентом; никто другой и не подумал бы задать такой вопрос. 

— Иногда, — пробормотала она

***

Они спали бок о бок на кровати, полностью одетые и обутые. В номере было холодно; это был захудалый мотель со слабым отоплением, но они согревали друг друга, просто спали под одним одеялом.

Она долго изучала его черты в рыжеватой темноте. Он не распутал волосы, не побрился, но под всем этим скрывалось до нелепости красивое лицо с тонкими чертами и полными изогнутыми губами. Она могла бы прикоснуться к нему, провести пальцем по его губам, снова засунуть пальцы внутрь, теперь, когда он мог сосать их, использовать язык, может быть, металлическую руку… но не могла этого сделать, не тогда, когда знала, что он просто позволит ей.

Она даже не была уверена, что хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались. Он так сильно отличался от тёмного, завораживающего монстра, жившего в её сознании. Поэтому она просто смотрела и в конце концов тоже заснула.

***

Наташа проспала четырнадцать часов. Когда она проснулась, Агент все еще крепко спал.

При виде его бледности, тёмных нездоровых кругов под глазами, она невольно вспомнила, как в Красной Комнате утверждали, что Агент никогда не спит. Теперь она поняла, что они имели в виду буквально. Если они хотели, чтобы он был дезориентирован и механически послушен, лишение сна было лучшим инструментом, чем любые наркотики. Ему было позволено забыться только в криосне.

Она позволила ему поспать. Шли часы, и она все больше ощущала, что это ее обязанность. Она украла его — не хотела, но украла. Теперь она отвечала за него. Ей предстояло решить его судьбу. Она могла бы стать его куратором, он не стал бы спорить. Но когда она смотрела на него, то думала о Елене. Возможно, и о себе.

В основном она занималась тем, что притворялась, будто у них была причина, чтобы задержаться там. Выходя из мотеля, чтобы купить сигареты и газету, она прятала рыжие волосы под шерстяной шапочкой, а грубые руки с обмороженными пальцами засовывала глубоко в карманы. Они могли позволить себе подождать несколько дней. Она была параноиком, но было бы нелепо, если бы Комната каким-то образом выследила их здесь. Как только они переедут в более густонаселенные районы, настанет время снова оглядываться через плечо. Но в этом крошечном канадском городке, всё ещё спящем под акрами снега, Наташа могла позволить покружить по кварталу.

Когда она вернулась в мотель, Агент всё ещё лежал под одеялом. Она проверила его пульс, потом сходила в душ и снова уснула рядом с ним. Утром он ещё не проснулся, и она повторила всё заново.

***

Он проспал три дня. Как только она начала думать, что он впал в кому, он пошевелился, открыл глаза, огляделся по сторонам, потом посмотрел на неё безо всякого признака узнавания.

— Яша, — позвала она. 

Ему потребовалась долгая минута, чтобы вспомнить. Он сел, поморщился и потер глаза. 

— Ya dumal, chto eto..

— Говори по-английски, — упрекнула она его.

— Eto angliyskiy, — ошеломленно запротестовал он. Затем слышал свой голос и смутился.

Она уставилась на него. Теперь он не просто говорил по-русски: его русский изменился. Она только вчера слышала, как он поблагодарил её, но сказал это, на чистом русском. Теперь же он говорил с сильным американским акцентом.

Мозг восстанавливался во время сна, и Агент исцелялся быстрее, чем кто-либо. Очевидно, во время первого настоящего отдыха, который ему позволили за годы, какие-то механизмы начали включаться и заработали заново. Пытаясь расставить все по своим местам. Она задумалась, не возвращается ли он в первоначальное состояние.

Интересно, означало ли это, что Агент не был _русским_?

— Всё в порядке, — сказала она. — Просто молчи. У тебя это хорошо получается, Яшенька.

Он бросил на неё кислый взгляд. Ничего особенного, просто проблеск, но это потрясло её. Он уже был больше похож на человека.

Неудивительно, что они засунули металл ему в рот. Неудивительно, что его насиловали, пытали и не давали спать. Снова, и снова, и снова, когда он отбивался от них зубами и ногтями. Взглянув на него, Наташа почувствовала какую-то странную новую потребность. Не просто обязательство: что-то более сильное и менее контролируемое.

***

Они нашли машину, и, конечно, за руль села Наташа. Агент снова заснул и спал на протяжении всей семичасовой поездки, свернувшись калачиком у двери и прислонившись головой к окну.

Когда он проснулся, к нему вернулся английский; он пробормотал слова благодарности за то, что она вела машину, поправляя волосы движением настолько естественным, чтобы сделать это совсем не задумываясь.

Он вошёл вслед за ней в другой мотель (почти такой же, как предыдущий), вялый и медлительный, как лунатик. Когда она вышла из душа, он сидел на кровати и потирал лицо. Наташа ожидала, что он ещё долго-долго будет уставать.

— Всё в порядке, — сказала она. — Можешь спать сколько хочешь. Я буду караулить.

Он уставился на неё. 

— Если мы разделимся, им будет труднее нас найти, — она не ожидала, что он заговорит. Он сглотнул, и это выглядело болезненным; возможно, его рот ещё не зажил. — И тогда я не стану тебя задерживать.

Наташа замерла перед тем, как надеть рубашку. Затем натянула её через голову и взъерошила волосы.

— Они убили Елену, — сказала она, не глядя на него. — Мою сестру. Не знаю даже за что. Что бы она ни сделала, это должно было стать для меня уроком. Нас осталось всего двое. Все прочие Вдовы были казнены тобой. Поэтому, когда она умерла, я подумала: им больше нечего у меня отнять. — Она сглотнула. — И тогда я начала их убивать. Мне больше некого было спасать. Раньше я не могла сопротивляться, понимаешь. Сопротивление было бы напрасным. Но они сделали это, и я больше никого не могла спасти. — Она надела купленную по дороге толстовку, чтобы согреться. — Но там был ты.

Слезы катились по её лицу, хотя голос был ровным. Он медленно сел рядом с ней. Она даже не слышала, как он встал и обошёл кровать.

— Не проси меня оставить тебя здесь, — сказала она, и на этот раз голос опасно дрогнул. — Проси о чем угодно, только не об этом.

Металлической рукой он медленно обнял её за талию. Она обхватил его в ответ и притянула к себе, вдыхая запах его кожи, ощущая ткань рубашки и слушая биение сердца. Несколько прядей его волос выпали из пучка. Он так крепко прижимался к ней, уткнувшись лицом в шею; его собственные щеки были влажными. Во второй раз она подумала, что никогда больше не сможет его бояться. Но на этот раз задумалась, значит ли это, что она доверяет ему.

— Наташа. — Он так осторожно произнес её имя, как будто держал в руке птицу. Потом мягко попробовал: — Наташенька.

— Слишком по-русски, — пробормотала она, что было сущей чепухой, поскольку она сама выбрала для них обоих русские имена и даже не изменила собственное.

— Нат, — попытался он.

Это потрясло её даже сильнее, чем поцелуй. Он всё ещё был этакой грубо выточенной версией человека. Они оба были. Но боже, он так старался взять себя в руки. И почему-то сейчас казалось, что он пытается позволить ей сделать то же самое.

Его пучок вдруг снова распутался. Он издал какой-то звук, затем выскользнул из объятий. 

— Мои... мои волосы...

Она не могла засмеяться, потому что он выглядел по-настоящему испуганным, судорожно похлопывая по одеялу в поисках веточки. Глаза его были слишком широко раскрыты, когда он не смог её найти. Она наклонилась, подхватывая бумажный пакет из магазина мотеля, и сказала:

— Вот. 

Кроме всего прочего, она купила разноцветные резинки для волос. Он посмотрел на них, всё ещё бледный и часто дышащий, затем выбрал розовую. Резинка лучше держала волосы, и через минуту он сумел завязать их в приличный пучок. Он хватал ртом воздух, потом зажмурился.

— Когда они распущены, — сказал он, — я…

Ему не нужно было заканчивать фразу; она могла придумать несколько объяснений, почему он не любил, когда что-то происходит вокруг его головы. Некоторое время они сидели молча, пока не успокоились.

Она думала о том, каково это — поцеловать Агента. Быть трахнутой им. Она представляла его похожим на машину: неподдатливым, целеустремленным. Ей привиделось, как она будет беспомощна в его власти, и эта мысль в равной степени разозлила, напугала и возбудила ее. Теперь она не была уверена, что хочет чего-то от него. Но это сложное чувство возникало в её сердце каждый раз, когда она смотрела на него, пульсирующее, болезненное: только сейчас, когда она обнимала его, оно немного успокоилось.

В номере мотеля было так же холодно, как и в прошлом. Ничто по сравнению с трюмом грузового судна или ледяной соленой водой. Но они всё равно скользнули под одеяло и на этот раз легли ближе друг к другу, задевая друг друга коленями.

— Мы пересечём границу, — тихо сказала она в темноте. — Найдём хороший маленький городок. И будем жить как самая скучная пара во всей Америке.

Он уже спал.

***

Через несколько дней они поцеловались. Они ходили по магазинам, оба в толстовках и шапках. Кто-то смотрел на них, и это спровоцировало её врожденные рефлексы — и, очевидно, у него тоже. Она помнила только, как Агент внезапно оказался очень близко, так близко, что она снова почувствовала запах его кожи, ощутила щетину у него на лице. Он не пытался засунуть ей в рот язык, только прижался своим ртом к её. Их губы были потрескавшимися и сухими. Потом он отстранился.

Как только они вышли из магазина и отнесли сумки в машину, он отошёл от неё. 

— Прости.

Она моргнула. 

— Что?

— Ты сказала никогда больше так не делать.

В грузовом отсеке, поняла она. Когда он предложил себя, как любой из Красной Комнаты предложил бы себя куратору. Она толкнула его плечом — или попыталась толкнуть; он был намного выше ее. 

— Ты не обязан делать все, что я говорю. Я не твой куратор.

— Я знаю, — сказал он.

— Неужели?

— Иногда я забываю, кто ты. Но я никогда не думал, что ты мой куратор. Ты совсем не похожа на них. — Он облизал губы, и она заметила намек на красноту.

— У тебя кровь идет?

Он взглянул на нее, слишком быстро, чтобы она могла прочесть его взгляд, затем отвернулся. 

— Я порезался.

У него во рту всё ещё оставался металл, это прозвучало логично. Но после поцелуя она укусила себя за щеку и подумала, не сделал ли он то же самое — укусил себя так сильно, что у него потекла кровь.

***

В ту ночь у него случился внезапный и сильный регресс.

Когда она вышла из душа голой — как всегда, нагота не была для неё особой проблемой, — он встал на колени и заложил руки за спину, глядя в пол. В течение одной ужасной секунды она не могла отвести от него глаз, затем обошла, проигнорировала его и снова оделась. Решила дать ему необходимое время.

Три часа спустя он всё ещё стоял на коленях, слегка подрагивая, глядя перед собой, и она вдруг поняла, что ведет себя как трусиха, ожидая, что проблема исчезнет сама по себе. Она подошла к нему, помогла встать и пробормотала извинения, которые он никак не мог понять. Она потащила его в постель, и он шёл с широко раскрытыми растерянными глазами.

— На бок, лицом ко мне. Закрой глаза, — сказала она, натягивая одеяло.

Он так и сделал. Она легла рядом, зеркально отражая его позу.

— Дыши глубже, — сказала она. — Подумай о своей левой руке.— Тогда она поняла свою ошибку. —Я имею в виду правой руке. По-настоящему попытайся почувствовать это. Ладонь, внутреннюю часть ладони. — Она сглотнула. — Большой палец. Указательный палец. Средний палец, безымянный, мизинец. Можешь держать их в голове? 

Он кивнул. Приказы явно принесли ему облегчение.

— Всё в порядке. Теперь почувствуй запястье. Затем предплечье…

Она двинулась к его локтю, положила ладонь ему на спину, плечи. Заставила его ощутить живот, потом бедра, одно за другим, ноги, ступни и пальцы. Затем вернулась к шее, голове, бровям, носу и губам. Это заняло почти два часа. К концу его дыхание снова стало нормальным.

— Это твоё тело, — сказала она. — Почувствуй всё сразу. Все его части вместе взятые. — Слова будто текли из нее. — Люди могут сломать тебя и искалечить. Они могут обратить его против тебя. Могут посадить тебя в клетку. Но они никогда, никогда не смогут отнять его у тебя.

Он снова открыл глаза и медленно протянул руку, чтобы коснуться её груди, где билось сердце. И сказал очень тихо:

— И у тебя тоже.


End file.
